fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: A Crystal Clear Destiny
Queen Beryl decides that rather than killing Tuxedo Mask, she wants to turn him evil, as he would be a valuable ally. Darien, who had been injured by Zoycite as Tuxedo Mask, returns to his apartment. Zoycite contacts him, as Queen Beryl told her his true identity, and challenges him to a battle, in which the winner gets all the rainbow crystals, telling him to meet her at the Starlight Tower at 5:00, telling him to come alone and bring the crystals with him. On her way to a meeting with the other Sailor Scouts, Serena sees Darien, who is actually nice to her and says he'll stop calling her "Meatballhead". When she notices the blood, she follows him to see if he's all right. Zoycite teleports Darien inside the Starlight Tower, taking Serena with him. At the Sailor Scout meeting, Mina, Sailor Venus in her civilian form, arrives. Everyone notices how Serena is late, and, as Mina and Artemis got bad vibes from the Starlight Tower, decide to go there. Serena is somehow unconscious inside the Starlight Tower, and therefore does not see anything between Darien and Zoycite. They both place their rainbow crystals in the center of the room. Then, Malachite appears and takes the crystals. Darien throws a rose at Malachite, who teleports out of the way, causing it to hit Zoycite and scratch her face just as Serena regains consciousness. Zoycite leaves, telling Darien to meet her on the roof. Zoycite freezes the ceiling and sends icicles falling toward them, and makes the floor collapse as well, but Darien and Serena get to the elevator and go up. However, the elevator is transformed by Zoycite. Sailor Jupiter breaks open the doors of Starlight Tower with Jupiter Thunder Crash. Inside the elevator, Serena asks Darien why he is after the rainbow crystals, and he says he wants to know who he is, since he suffered amnesia from a car crash, and that he kept having a dream about a princess asking him to bring her the silver crystal, and that he feels as though he met her before. Serena begins to suspect that he is Tuxedo Mask. Malachite drapes Tokyo in darkness and transforms Starlight Tower into an evil tower. Zoycite, in an attempt to get revenge on Darien, shoots fire down toward the elevator where Serena and Darien are. Serena is forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien to escape. She confronts Zoycite, who says that she is only after Tuxedo Mask. Darien reveals to Sailor Moon that he is Tuxedo Mask, and transforms. As Zoycite and Tuxedo Mask are about to duel, Zoycite creates an ice crystal a distance behind Tuxedo Mask, and sends it straight at him, and it stabs him. Tuxedo Mask is seriously injured, and reveals that he has always been on the Sailor Scouts' side and always will be. The other Sailor Scouts arrive. Sailor Moon's tears cause the seven rainbow crystals to merge into the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon is revealed to be the Moon Princess, and transforms into Princess Serena. Category:Fan Fiction